dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Return of Uub
is the sixteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on January 8, 1997. Its original American airdate was May 15, 2004. Summary After the small recap, Uub has arrived on the Planet Plant and had saved Pan from a Baby-infected Gohan and Videl and discovers that his mentor and friend, Goku has been killed by Baby Vegeta and the fighting between Baby Vegeta and Uub begins. Uub appears to have the upper hand as he lands hit after hit on Baby causing Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to intervene and stop the rampage. In turn, Baby gets mad at them for interfering, and he blasts them revealing that the entire time he was just studying Uub's moves and that Uub is stronger than any of the Saiyans except Goku and himself. Pan also discovers that Gohan has been killed too and breaks down crying. Over on the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai finally relents to allow Goku to go without finishing his training after Goku orders Old Kai to send him there, but there is a catch. Goku is told to lower his pants, revealing that his tail has begun to regrow. As only with his tail restored can Goku gain additional power to defeat Baby, Shusugoro turns into a pair of pliers so the tail can be fully pulled out. Goku reluctantly agrees after realizing that his tail can give him enough power. Back on the Tuffle Planet the tides have turned. Uub is getting pounded by Baby, so Pan tries to intervene after realizing that she has now lost Goku, Gohan and Uub, only to get knocked away by Baby. Baby decides he had enough, so Mr. Satan asks Majin Buu to protect them. Majin Buu struggles with his feelings and rushes Pan and Mr. Satan far away from the battlefield. As he does, Baby Vegeta begins gathering energy from all of the Tuffles to form the Revenge Death Ball to destroy Uub in the same way he did to Goku. Majin Buu then returns to the scene and absorbs the attack meant to destroy Uub. Seeing an energy cloud, Baby assumes he is dead, so he goes with Bulma to celebrate the free Tuffle Planet at a parade, but Uub has merely been encompassed by Majin Buu. Majin Buu reveals to Uub that the two of them are the same being, and it is time for them to rejoin. Majin Buu merges into Uub's skin, and Majuub is born. At the parade, Majuub appears, so Baby decides to resume the fun, but he does not realize how powerful Majuub has become. On the Planet of the Kais, Goku's tail has begun to emerge, but it has a long way to go before it will be completed. Can Uub defeat Baby, or will Goku's training be sufficient to save the world? Major Events *Goku begins the process of having his tail pulled out. *Uub battles against Baby. *Good Buu becomes a part of Uub who then becomes Majuub. Battles *Uub vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) *Pan vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Plant Objects *Crystal Ball Transformations *Strongest Form 2 Trivia *The flashback of Goku and Uub fighting on the Lookout and Uub bidding Goku farewell were taken from the scenes from "A Devastating Wish". *This is the first appearance of Majuub. *In the Blue Water dub, Brendan Hunter replaces Scott Roberts for the voice of Uub onward. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 32 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 32 (BDGT) pt-br:Volte Goku! Oob, o furioso lutador fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 32 it:Ub e Majin Bu di nuovo insieme pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 32: Wracaj, Gokū! Ūb, wojownik gniewu Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT